Sugihara Makoto
Sugihara Makoto was a student at Suzuran and a sophomore by the time Harumichi Bouya came into town. He is a member of the Ebizuka Trio with Hiromi Kirishima and Toshiaki Honjou. His trademark accessory is his trusty pair of shades, along with a hat given to him by his girlfriend in the second half of the series ''Crows''; Chapter 50, page 5. Personality Mako used to be a man of few words, until he became friends with Bouya. Because of this, Mako's inner chatterbox came out and the two became fast friends, even if they ended up fighting all the time. Mako has even accompanied Bouya more than once when the latter had to confront a whole gang of enemies by himself. This even led to a one-on-one versus Housen's Hideyuki Bitou, which was a fight that Mako won . Regardless of Hiromi's leadership, Mako is considered the strongest of the Ebi Trio,this makes him the Harumichi Family's second strongest fighter after only Bouya himself. It was stated by Pon that Mako likes spicy foods ''Crows''; Chapter 32, page 25. He claimed that he enjoys sitting alone quietly at the very back of his class, enjoying the sunlight and falling asleep while thinking about love ''Crows''; Chapter 56, page 7. History Ebizuka Mid '[[Crows Gaiden|''Crows Gaiden]] '''Freshman Mako attended Ebizuka Mid along with Pon and Kirishima and would become friends. Sophomore Mako, along with Pon and Hiromi, would become well known around the district as the Ebizuka Trio and were the strongest at Ebizuka. Many of the middle schoolers wanted to join the Ebizuka Trio but they did not take any followers. Senior Mako, along with Pon and Hiromi, would fight other middle schoolers from outside Ebizuka. They took out Sahara and his guys from Seta Mid and Odajima and his guys from 3rd Mid. Unknown to the Ebizuka Trio, no one fights with Odajima since he has an older brother from Suzuran that backs him. When they find out about Odajima, Hiromi stated that it didn't matter what happens from now on. At this time, Hiromi considered not going to high school. When Hiromi, Pon and Gunji arrived to help, Kirishima tells Odajima's brother that Suzuran can kiss his ass and that they aren't anything special because they are two or three years older than them. Before engaging them into a fight, Hiromi's speech caught the attention of Genjirou Katsuragi, who was walking by. When Odajima's brother and the Suzuran students saw him walking by, they began to panic in fear. Katsuragi stopped and asked what's going on and looked at Hiromi, Pon, Mako and Gunji. After looking at them, Katsuragi turns to Odajima's brother and says to him ''Odajima, what the fuck do you think you are doing fighting middle schoolers?!'' Odajima and the rest of the Suzuran students apologize and run in fear. It was the first time they met Suzuran's infamous, Genjirou Katsuragi. Suzuran Freshman He alongside with Hiromi and Pon, won the Freshmen War. They were then invited by Izaki Shun to join GPS which they declined. Mako also once challenged Genji to fight but lost. ''Crows Zero'' Kirishima, Pon and Mako would try and take on the man Katsuragi said was stronger than himself, who they call Rindaman. They were beaten with ease by Rindaman Crows; Chapter 7, page 21. At the end of their first year, Kirishima, Pon and Mako encounter Bandou Hideto. Sophomore Mako, together with Pon, confronted Bouya for attacking Hiromi. Mako won the coin toss to fight Bouya ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 14, but ended up losing to him ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 36. After this, the Trio realized that they needed Bouya's strength if they wanted to challenge Hideto Bandou, who at the time was trying to gain control of Suzuran. The four men teamed-up and continued to hang out with each other even after Bandou's defeat. The Ebizuka Trio helped form the Harumichi Family to fight against T.F.O.A., and later they were surrounded by Anzai Mitsuhiko and several underling but the three of them managed to defeated them all ''Crows''; Chapter 17, page 29. During this era, he was claimed to be the top 5 strongest person in Suzuran excluding Bouya. During the war against Housen, Mako was cornered by Bitou Hideyuki, Matsuda and several underlings and was beaten . After recovering he fought one-on-one against Hideyuki again and easily won . Mako is also the only member of the Harumichi Family with a girlfriend, which draws ire from the other members of the Family. After Suzuran Mako started working as a carpenter at his girlfriend's father's company and didn't graduated ''Crows''; Chapter 79, page 12. Apocrypha In Crows Explode, his name appeared in Suzuran Combat's Rating.. He was ranked ninth, below Ogisu Kenichi ''Crows Explode''. Fights Bouya ranked Mako as the fifth strongest fighter he ever faced. * Mako vs. Genji - Lost ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 12.5, page 29 * Mako vs. Bouya - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 36 * Mako vs. Senda Naoki, several underlings - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 3, page 29 * Mako, Hiromi, Pon vs. Rindaman - Loss ''Crows''; Chapter 7, page 21 * Mako vs. Ryuushin - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 14, page 57 * Mako, Hiromi, Pon vs. several Anzai Mitsuhiko's underlings - Won Crows; Chapter 17, page 29 * Mako vs. Anzai Mitsuhiko - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 18, page 27 * Mako vs. Hideyuki Bitou, Matsuda, several underlings - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 42, page 53 * Mako vs. Hideyuki Bitou - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 48, page 34 'Gallery' ' Mako.JPG|Ebizuka Mid fresh mako.JPG Mako without glasses.JPG mako ward.JPG Mako hat.JPG mako drop.JPG Mako Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Mako stage.jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) Mako CL.JPG|Crows Ladies Mako reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot ' References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 25th Class Category:Crows Category:Crows Zero Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Respect